The invention concerns a multipolar switch, especially for high voltage.
A switch of this type is known from EP-A-O 663 675. This switch is equipped for all terminals with identically configured interrupter units, the contacts of which are each connected to each linkage associated with an interrupter unit, as well as to a drive rod with a mutual drive for all interrupter units. Each drive linkage is equipped with the contact connecting a shaft with the transmission rod, as well as a torsionally tight rocker arm located on the shaft, which is designed as a double-lever, with its partial lever featuring a different pivot position in relation to the shaft. In order to produce a switching time difference between two terminals, the partial levers are at different angles relative to the drive rod. The difference of the switching time points is determined by the angle between the two partial levers. In order to change them, the double-levers must be replaced. Fine adjustment of the switching time points, for instance for balancing of any leakage of the drive power, is difficult. A further disadvantage is the fact that the manufacturer of such switches must have enough double-levers. with the matching drive rods in stock for at least four different switching time delays, in order to realize all practically possible combinations.